Finding Old Friends
by Ssang-seung
Summary: Akhirnya waktu pun mempertemukan kembali 2 teman baru yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Kang Seungyoon x Nam Taehyun. KangNam. WINNER Fict. RnR?


Finding Old Friend

Cast: Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun, WINNER

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Fluffy, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, DLDR

.

.

.

"Seungyoon-ah! Komikku, eoddiga?" Tanya namja berkulit sedikit gelap ini, ya dia Song Mino, dan yang dipanggilnya itu Kang Seungyoon.

"Ya! Aku baru saja datang Mino, sabarlah sedikit babo." Yang di protesi hanya menyengir kuda. Seungyoon pun membuka lokernya dan memberikan komik yang ia pinjam minggu lalu pada Mino.

"Gomapta Yoonie!" Mino pun mencubit pipi Seungyoon, Seungyoon hanya menatap malas namja didepannya ini yang kemudian pergi dari hadapannya. Seungyoon pun kembali melihat isi lokernya. Surat Merah Jambu. Ya, Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia selalu mendapatkan surat berwarna merah jambu dengan bermacam-macam kata-kata singkat disana. Ia menaruh surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Kau tahu? Seungyoon tak pernah membuang surat-surat itu. Ia menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Seungyoon sangat penasaran dengan orang yang mengiriminya surat setiap hari. Ia sudah berusaha mencari orang itu dan sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap nihil.

.

.

"Taehyun-ah!" Taehyun menengok ke arah suara itu.

"Temani aku nanti ya, seperti biasa." Ia Kim Jinwoo ㅡtetangganya sekaligus kakak kelasnyaㅡ, Jinwoo hobi sekali meminta ia menemani nya membuntuti Mino. Ya Jinwoo menyukai Mino, adik kelasnya ㅡtepatnya satu angkatan dengan Taehyunㅡ sejak lama.

"Hyung~ Kau tahu kan kita hampir saja tertangkap kemarin? Oh ayolah." Taehyun merajuk, ia lelah menemani namja yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya ini. Ia hanya takut tertangkap oleh teman-temannya Mino atau Mino nya sendiri kalau ia membuntutinya. Itu memalukan.

"Ayolah, kali ini hanya sebentar. Aku janji!" Taehyun pun mengangguk malas lalu Jinwoo pun memeluknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Taehyun.

.

.

Ya disinilah Taehyun sekarang. Duduk menikmati espresso-nya di dekat meja yang dihuni Mino dan 2 temannya hanya untuk menemani Jinwoo. Jinwoo sesekali sibuk melirik Mino, dan ya Taehyun pun sesekali melirik mereka atau terkadang sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

Mari kita intip di sisi sebelahnya. Mino dan kedua temannya ㅡSeungyoon dan Seunghoonㅡ sedang asik berbicara random.

"Ya! Kalian lihat namja di meja nomor 6 disana?" Seunghoon sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. Mino dan Seungyoon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sering melihat mereka."

"Babo. Aku juga sering! Yang tinggi si murid baru dan yang satunya lagi murid kelas 3-5, hyung."

"Bukan itu. Aku sering melihat mereka saat jam pulang seperti sekarang. Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka menyukai kita?" Seunghoon bicara asal, Seungyoon hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aish. Itu tak mungkin, hyung. Tapi kalau mereka menyukai Mino mungkin iya haha" Mino hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya memandang meja nomor 6 itu.

.

.

"Ya! Neo!" Teriak Seungyoon saat melihat seseorang mencoba menyelipkan surat ke dalam lokernya. Orang yang diteriaki itu langsung berlari tanpa mencoba menoleh ke arah Seungyoon.

"Sial. Ia memakai hoodie." Seungyoon pun memungut surat yang jatuh itu. Surat merah jambu itu lagi. Akhirnya ia tahu sedikit seperti apa orang yang mengirimkan surat itu.

.

.

'Beruntung lorong dekat kamar mandi.' Pikir Taehyun, ia akhirnya ketahuan Seungyoon menyelipkan surat di lokernya. Beruntungnya ia menggunakan hoodie, berharap Seungyoon tak tahu siapa dirinya. Taehyun pun melepaskan hoodie nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi seperti tak ada apa-apa.

.

.

Jam pulang.

Baru kali ini Taehyun merasa senang saat pulang, tepatnya karna akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya Jinwoo mengajaknya hampir setiap hari membuntuti Mino tetapi tumben saja hari ini Jinwoo tak mengajak Taehyun membuntutinya. Taehyun pun memilih untuk mampir ㅡwalau hanya sekedar dudukㅡ di taman dekat apartemen nya.

"Neo?" Taehyun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Itu Seungyoon!

'Bagaimana bisa ia melihatku disini' Pikirnya.

"Ne?" Taehyun berusaha senormal mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya duduk."

"Tak mencoba mengikuti Mino lagi?" Taehyun membelalak. Sebenarnya Seungyoon hanya menerka saja. Siapa tahu benar kalau ia mengikuti Mino, bukan Seungyoon apalagi Seunghoon.

'Jadi selama ini mereka tahu? Aih, memalukan! Jinwoo hyung aku tak akan lagi mau menemanimu!' Omelnya dalam hati.

"K-kau-" Seungyoon pun duduk di sebelah Taehyun.

"Ya aku tahu, Mino pun tahu." Seungyoon tersenyum tipis melihat Taehyun gugup.

"Aniya! M-maksudku.. Aku hanya menemani Jinwoo hyung mengikuti Mino. A-aku tidak bermaksud kok. Sungguh!" Ya walaupun iya berkata jujur tetap saja bisa gelagapan bukan jika ia ketahuan? Seungyoon hanya tertawa melihat sikap Taehyun.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol tanpa ingat waktu, ya mereka bertukar cerita tak henti sampai bulan mulai menunjukan dirinya menggantikan matahari.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, Taehyun-ah." Taehyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, Taehyun! Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi." Namja itu tersenyum tipis kepada Taehyun. Taehyun hanya balas mengangguk lagi. Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi Taehyun.

"Kang Seungyoon! Kau masih tak ingat padaku?" Seungyoon menghentikan langkah kakinya, kembali mendekati namja tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Namja yang kau tolong 10 tahun lalu." Seungyoon diam seketika, matanya membelalak. Sebenarnya tadi Seungyoon menceritakan kisahnya saat 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia bertemu namja seumuran dengan dirinya tersesat di pantai.

"N-Nam?"

-Flashback ON-

"Eomma! Eoddiga?" Seorang namja kecil resah mencari eomma-nya. Namja kecil itu menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat bibir pantai. Sudah sekitar sejam ia mencari eomma nya tapi belum juga menemukannya. Ia terlihat putus asa, apa ia bisa kembali pulang?

"Ya! Kau disini sendirian?" Seorang namja kecil datang duduk disampingnya, melihat namja kecil yang ia hampiri itu. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Hmm. Kau bukan orang Busan ya?" Namja yang ditanya itu hanya mengangguk lagi dan memandang laut, tak berniat sedikitpun melihat namja di sampingnya.

"Kau tersesat?" Dan namja yang hilang ini mengangguk lagi.

"Ku temani mencari eomma mu, bagaimana?"

"Jinjja? Khamsahamnida." Si namja kecil penolong ini tersenyum manis ke arah namja disebelahnya yang akhirnya mau melihat wajahnya.

.

.

Sudah entah berapa lama Seungyoon menemani mencari seorang yeoja ㅡtepatnya eommanya namja manis disampingnyaㅡ. Ia tak tega berhenti menemaninya, ia tahu hidup sebatangkara itu menyedihkan. Ya walaupun ia dan namja disampingnya ini sudah tampak lelah.

"Nam Taehyun! Ya! Nam!" Teriak seorang yeoja mencari keberadaan seseorang. Si namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Eomma!" Namja kecil itu senang akhirnya ia bisa menemui eommanya. Namja satunya lagi hanya tersenyum melihat sang eomma memeluk namja yang ia temani daritadi. Namja kecil itupun menghampiri teman barunya itu.

"Khamsahamnida-"

"Seungyoon, Kang Seungyoon."

"Gomawo, Seungyoon-ah!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seungyoon dan pergi mengandeng erat tangan eommanya, tersenyum ceria.

"Jadi namanya Nam? Namja itu manis." Ia tersenyum lebar dan pulang ke rumahnya.

-Flashback OFF-

"N-Nam?" Seungyoon pun terkejut. Akhirnya ia menemukan namja yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Ya, Ini aku." Taehyun pun tersenyum tipis. Namja berponi itu langsung memeluk Taehyun erat, dan yang di peluk pun membalas pelukannya.

"Omong-omong namaku Nam Taehyun, Yoonie." Ucap Taehyun di sela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Ya! Aku hanya mendengar eomma mu memanggilmu Nam, Taehyun-ah!" Taehyun hanya tertawa mendengarkan teman lamanya ini.

.

.

.

*END*

.

.

.

A/N: hai! Aku cuma seseorang yang bingung mau publish ff iseng abalku kemana xD

RnR? Jangan segan-segan ngekritik kekurangan ff ini ^^


End file.
